Mon colle knight Wiki
Welcome to the Mon colle knight Wiki The World of Six Gates .... That of Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Holy and Demon, Six elements within the laws of a mysterious world, The encounter of many monsters in a wondrous world, This tale is one of an adventure in a monster world, This tale is one of the love and friendship of boys and girls, so it is!! — The Narrator, heroically killing time to save the starving budget. Once upon a time, there was a series of light novels written by Hitoshi Yasuda, involving monsters and people on the unhappy end of the sliding scale of Cynicism versus Idealism. The concept was inspired by the likes of Shin Megami Tensei, Magic The Gathering and the medieval Grimoriums, particularly the latter. Thus was born a franchise. Franchise dissonance ensued when someone got the idea to make an anime for kids based on it; Group SNE ended up having to release a child friendly version of Monster Collection. Needless to say, the anime did not help the franchise much. Rokumon Tengai Mon Colle Knight turned out a goofy creation with a serious undertone, which wasn't quite sure what its target demographic was. Here too girly, moe and fluffy for the boys, there too manly for the girls, some times too childish for the older kids and occasionally too dark for the younger kids, when it wasn't snarking at fans. It was imported for the Western audience by Saban Entertainment and promoted as Mon Colle Knights / Caballeros Del Mundo Mon. The dub bombed at the ratings and some countries canceled it before it even finished airing. All in all, the recipe for another one of those obscure anime that only a few fans remember. For them this wiki exists. The protagonist Mondo Ohya Mondo, the hero of the series and one of the titular Mon Colle Knights. ---- Personality He's you're typical shonen hero : spiky haired, a little impulsive, kindhearted, brave and obsessed over the titular game monsters. Slightly less conventional is him being even more obsessed with girls, portrayed as silly for his hero act and having some less than epic hobbies. His favorite monster is the Fire Dragon. Mondo knows where exactly he stands as a hero and has a lot of faith in himself and his friends. This makes him a simple person and it is both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness, cause that's all he stands on. Like Rokuna, he is deeply devoted to the dream of connecting the two worlds. ---- Interaction Love Interests —Rokuna, Beginner, Utahime, Lélé, Kiwami Friends —Rokuna, Beginner, Luke, Utahime, Pegasus, Zaha With Rokuna he has a comical love bubble romance and they are officially dating. Outside of that, they're good friends and he spends a lot of time in her company. He hasn't quite gotten the message yet that hitting on other girls in front of her is rude, and he's somewhat hypocrite when he himself gets worked up over Rokuna paying attention to another boy. However, when it comes down to it they always make up their trouble. Mondo's initial response to cute girls is flirting/declaring love, but beyond that he's easy to be normal friends with them, though he doesn't have any defined ties to any. With Luke he had a brief rivalry. Mondo saved his life after Luke attacked him due to Count Collection's deception, which was the end of the rivalry for Mondo, though in Luke's mind it continued. He now considers Luke a friend and doesn't compete with him anymore. Mondo also befriended Pegasus, once a small horse whom Mondo encouraged and helped. Pegasus is the monster Mondo is closest to, and he's seen drawing and missing him at one point. Mondo also has a sort-of friendship with Zaha. Initially he was angry at him and said he wouldn't forgive him for hurting Orthros, but as he learned more of Zaha he started to wonder. He would still fight with him, but he learned from Shiru that their faith was what was important in this case, he decided not to fight Zaha at all, and tried to understand and reach out. At one point he helped the injured Zaha, and Zaha paid back when coming to their aid repeatedly after that. When Mondo lost the will to live in front of the Terror Dragon, it was Zaha who talked him back to his senses by pointing out he still had responsibilities and shouldn't be giving up like this. ---- History He can be briefly seen during photos of Rokuna's childhood. While she was oblivious to him at the time, he seemed to harbor a secret crush. [ to be written ] ---- Attributes As a Knight, he uses the ?? Stick as weapon. Together with Rokuna he has the ability to merge with monsters and guide them through combat. Nothing is known of his home life or parents. The most we ever see of it is his pillow in episode 20, which lifted along as he was apparently sucked out of bed. ---- Trivia Mondo is a younger version of the hero of an earlier novel, which was set in the Shoukan Rakuen. ---- Saban Version *While still hitting on girls other than Rokuna, the things he says have been toned down from fabio love declarations to compliments. *His interaction with Gabriolis prior to redemption is inverse of the original : Saban Mondo starts out asking whether he wants to be friends (opposed to original Mondo's "I won't forgive you") and then develops into becoming more and more antagonistic, to the point of insulting and provoking Gabriolis (opposed to the original Mondo, who flat out refused to fight and was reaching out). *When he grows up, Mondo wants to become a inventor and scientist like professor Hiragi. Rokuna Hiiragi http://moncolleknights.wikidot.com/local--files/rokuna-hiiragi/ProfileRokuna.jpgRokuna, one of the titular Mon Colle Knights. ---- Personality A typical girly-girl, who loves fairies, cooking, cute things, pink, haunted places and creative hobbies. She wishes for two things : meeting fairies and having a little brother to play mother over. Above that though, she thrives to connect the two universes so that monsters can live together with the humans of her world. Her mood can swing from insecure to overly aggressive, a contrast to the fairly stable and docile Mondo. At her nicest, she is gentle and motherly, at her fiercest she is pure fury. She is fatally afraid of toads. She also often is insecure of her ability. ---- Interaction Boyfriend —Mondo Family —Ichirobei Hiiragi, her nameless mother. Friends —Beginner, Luke, Utahime, Kenta, Forest Giant, Lélé Her interaction with Mondo often sees comical love bubbles and melodrama, which often are interrupted or spoofed. Outside of that they are good friends and a lot of her free time is spent in his company. She dislikes his card obsession, so they tend to spend their time together playing games, gardening, watching television and similar things. Their interaction is not without trouble, as Mondo often openly flirts with other girls, which offends Rokuna. She tends to punish Mondo by use of cartoon physics, but holds no hard feelings towards the girl. On occasion she and Mondo will have an actual disagreement, but while they both might mope, they eventually will sit down and talk it out. She tends to rely on him when she is insecure, and he is always there for her. It was her bond to Mondo that ultimately pushed her to be strong enough to fully use her empathic/telepathic sense. Before meeting Mondo, she was often lonely as her father spends hours on end in laboratory, but won't let this drag her down. However, his lack of fatherly authority tends to mean he is at the brunt of her corrections, rather than the other way around. While Ichirobei tends to neglect her, they do have a reasonable bond, and he doesn't forget to attend her school plays. Her interaction with Utahime, Beginner and Lélé is friendly, but undefined. Like Mondo, she can be frustrated with Beginner's denseness. Her interaction with Luke is likewise friendly, and she has more respect for him than she has for Mondo. At one point, when Luke became particularly upset over the Beginner-deal, she felt something was amiss and followed him while he sought out a lake to angst, and upon finding out about his quest decided to help him. She also started shipping him with Beginner. Her closest monster is the Forest Giant, whom she befriended after taking care of an injury he had sustained. He is her most frequently summoned monster and she is able to do so even without his card, which was lost halfway throughout the series. ---- History After her mother divorced her father, she was left more or less in charge of the house hold. Photos from her childhood show her being a fairly happy child, with Mondo already hovering around her. [ to be written ] ---- Attributes Rokuna Hiiragi is the only daughter of Ichirobei Hiiragi, and she lives with him in his laboratory/house dome. As a Knight, she uses the Knight Loop (?) for open air combat purposes, a multi-purpose pink ribbon. She seems to have a talent for earth and water, and is often associated with creatures of these elements. Upon entrance of Rokumon Sekai, she received an artificial sixth sense, which allowed her to speak to the minds of monsters without striking a contract. This proved useful whenever they encountered a monster incapable of human speech. Occassionally she has attempted to use this power to tame a wild monster, but always lacked the confidence for it to be successful. As the series progresses, her ability gradually starts to evolve. First with a rough ability to detect the presence of certain monsters, until during the final episodes she is able to telepathically link to humans as well. At this point, she has also gathered the confidence to forcefully control a monster. After this it seems the sense is entirely "open", as she is able to feel Oroboros before he even emerged from the seventh realm. Finally, together with Mondo she has the ability to merge with monsters and guide them through combat. Her sixth sense makes it so that she is more affected by they pain they experience, which Mondo helps her through. ---- Gallery ---- Trivia *Rokuna was inspired by Lum from Those Obnoxious Aliens and mixed with traits of a girl who appears in one of the earlier Rokumon installments. This girl attended the Summoning School alongside Mondo's source character, and this is where she got the trait of loving fairies (the fairy friend she had can briefly be seen in episode 30, flying towards the school). ---- Saban Version *This version removes any indication of her loneliness, and she does get jealous on the other girls occasionally. She is more snappy and rude. *She is also given a geeky streak, in that she wants to be a physics scientists and reads about particle acceleration. *Mondo and her do not seem to be officially dating, rendering her behavior as rather unjustly possessive. Ichirobei Hiiragi Dah Professor of HAM. Personality Unlike Mondo and Rokuna, he does not have a particular love for Rokumon Sekai, but is entirely consumed with the fame it can bring him. Interaction History He divorced his wife long ago, as she was dissatisfied with being neglected. He got custody of Rokuna somehow, possibly because with his former position as a school teacher, he seemed more fit to take care of her. He has worked at the school Rokuna still attends, but has since left the job to throw himself on studying Rokumon Sekai. For a while he worked alongside Count Collection, but their childish natures clashes and they went their own ways. [ to be written ] Attributes Trivia Saban Version *This version does not have fantasies about finding a new wife and does not hand out pamphlets for this purpose, nor does he read magazines on beachwear. *Despite being a scientist, this version has no idea that knots = miles for vessels in "fluid" space (seafaring, aviation), and are only applied on animals when they are nautical. When talking about flying lifeforms, we talk about ordinary miles per hour. We do not bother with knots or sky miles when calculating scientific formulas on lift by feathered wings. That Jahne / Lovestar http://moncolleknights.wikidot.com/local--files/jahne/ProfileJahne.jpgRokuna's Lovestar, who has been at her side ever since their meeting in the Water Realm, or the Fire Realm if one is watching the movie. Since Jahne is the predominant representative of her species, she shares her article with the species. Biography Attributes Root —Holy Affinity —Holy Spells — Little Happiness Location — Rokuna's room or shoulder. Profession — Noticing things that the heroes don't. The rest of the kin was last seen in Lélé's hammerspace. Trivia Saban Version Renamed Lovestar, while the species is named Seechee. The Antagonist Count Collection A German Count and the primary antagonists who just never catches on to the job, no matter how much he tries to. Also see Count Crack and Count Cures. His real name is Ludwig Brest von Meinstein. ---- Personality An incarnation of the Sissy Villain, Count Collection would like to rule the worlds but doesn't always have the willpower to so much as get out of bed to do so. Once he does get on the way, he is painstakingly incompetent. His behavior is erradic and unruly as a spoiled child, incapable of maturely handling failure, which occurs a lot. His villainy is much much like bullying, though with potentially lethal consequences. He has little problem with putting others in lethal situations and experiences no remorse over it. Usually though, if the heroes don't get in the way, his own foolishness does. He does have a heart, which he doesn't seem to know what to do with. His hobies include his rose garden and inventing perfumes, and an overdose of manliness may make him faint. Why he wants to rule both worlds he isn't too sure of himself. ---- Interaction Friends —Bacchi, Guuko Sort of Allies —Chuzaemon, Reda(very briefly) Enemies —Ichirobei, Mondo, Rokuna Ludwig and Ichirobei used to work together in a laboratory researching Rokumon Sekai. Disagreement drove them apart (read : they did things like hiding the other's boots on rainy days and such). Now, they have taken to a bitch-slap rivalry. His interaction with the Mon Colle Knights is limited to gloating villainy stuff (and subsequent failure), save for the episode where he and Mondo got stuck on an island together. Seeing Mondo as Sergeant Bunchou, he fell in love, which quickly faded after an encounter with Rokuna and reality. He met Reda twice, the first resulting in being electrocuted, the second had him manipulated into handing over the Gringul Orb. Guuko and Bacchi are probably his only real friends. While considering them underlings, he treats them more like friends; they eat at the same table, tell ghost stories together, and it's them he goes to when he wants to share something nice. ---- History Aside of having once worked together with Ichirobei on researching Rokumon Sekai, no history is known. He appears in virtually every episode and goes through the same loss each time. - more to be written - ---- Attributes He is a scientist, apt in the art of Cartoon Physics. He lives in Germany in what appears to be a subspace bubble. ---- Trivia Luwdig = Famous Warrior. Like Zaha and Reda, his name is opposite of what he is. Brest = A municipality in the north of Germany. von = of Meinstein = an obvious pun of Einstein and the German "mein", my. ---- Saban Version * Here, he is Prince Eccentro, though he still lives in Germany. After using his invisible time travel machine to get to the present, he promptly forgets it for the rest of the series, and doesn't use it to travel back in time to get any items before the Knights do. * Though he is said to be a time traveler from the 12th century, yet somehow attended school with Ichirobei, who got him kicked out for cheating. What kind of a school kicks someone out for cheating leaves one to wonder where exactly they attended school. * He is not said to be gay, though he does get a crush on Mondo as in the original. * He is not subjected to manliness training, but to evil villain training. * His father was so alienated he did not even recognize him. ---- Bacchi Personality A total tomboy, a bit bothered by it, but still loves to work out. [ more to come later ]. Interaction Friends —Count Collection, Guuko Her interaction is primarily limited to Count Collection, while she just tries to get rid of Chuzaemon and lives alongside of Guuko's blissfully oblivious world. They have an awkward love-hate relation, in that she simultaneously is bossed around by him and bosses him around, and is particularly fond of giving him "accidents". She despises his camp way of acting, which may be the only thing she and Chuzaemon agree on. Much to her dismay, she is also the first thing Count Collection clutches onto when he's scared. But when not making each other miserable, she is probably the only one capable of interacting with Count Collection like a normal human being. As time goes by, she becomes more tolerant of his camp antics. History No background information is known on her other than that she speaks in a Kansai accept. She also has knowledge of mechanics, suggesting she followed an education at some point. Count Collection probably found her somewhere when visiting Ichirobei in Japan. Attributes Age — 18 Nationality — Japanese (Kansai Dialect) Gallery Trivia *The reason Bacchi's uniform during the baseball episode is different is because it is the Hanshin﻿ Tigers style, which is the Osaka baseball team. History No known history at all. Attributes An insane amount of luck. Trivia Manga Version Has an impossibly huge chest, has no smart moments and no traits beyond obliviousness. Saban Version *Any moment that betrays she is quite lucid is removed. Instead, she spouts and endless stream of nonsense. She likes Tchaikovsky. *Gluko failed to pass the exam for her driver's license three times, which is given as reason for why only Batch pilots. Apparently, she could not park in a small space. No explanation is given for why she needs a car's driver license for an airplane or for why Eccentro needs to ask her why he himself never let her pilot. * Chuzaemon Chuzaemon is Count Collection's buttler and one of three gag characters, much to the dismay of Count Collection. Personality Interaction History Attributes Trivia The leitmotif Chuzaemon Ga Yuku is thinly inspired by Tubular Bells. Saban Version Angel And Demons *Zaha *Shiru *Reda *Lark Suporting *Beginner *Luke *Pegasus *Lélé *Utahime Category:Browse